Let's Do the 10 Song Shuffle
by xDestiel
Summary: Put your iPod/music on Shuffle. Write for the first song, until 10. Stop writing when the music stops.
1. Axel & Roxas 1

**Okay, since I absolutely CAN NOT sleep, I shall be writing a ten song shuffle thing D: **

**I'm literally rubbing my forehead, waiting on sleep to come. BUT IT WON'T, SO HERE.**

**My mission : Bring joy to your heart. **

**Excuse my bad grammar, there isn't a spell check on this thing. D: I don't have my Word 2007 back yet. New laptop, not the same programs. **

***-***

Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Do - The Beatles 

Roxas was walking down market street, picking out fruit for his mother's Christmas time fruit basket. He approached a stand, where a tall red-headed man sat. He picked up an apple and flicked a quarter at the man, walking off.

The man took notice in the short blond, standing up slowly. He chased the blond to his doorstep.

"You walked off. Can I at least get your name?" The man asked.

Roxas smiled and shook the man's hand. "My name is Roxas."

The man walked away, smiling. Roxas looked at his palm, then shook his head. The quarter that he had just payed the man was sitting in his palm.

Hello, Goodbye - The Beatles

Roxas sighed, looking at his new best friend. Axel wanted to go to the movies, Roxas wanted to go to the park.

"But the park is soooo boring, Roxy!"

"If it's so boring, then . . . go to the movies by yourself."

Roxas walked out the door, walking to the park. "Uhm, hello!? ROXAS?!"

"Good-bye, Axel. Go to the movies."

"Not by myself."

"Yes."

"No," Axel sighed, poking Roxas.

"Stop."

"No."

Roxas continued walking, away from Axel.

"Fine, we're going to the park."

"I knew it." Roxas smiled.

Somebody to Love - Queen 

Roxas sat alone in his room, sighing to himself. He was done crying over the crap that was going on in his life. He adjusted his position on the bed, so he was looking up at the ceiling. He just wanted someone to hold him, somebody to love.

Roxas wiped his tears away. Axel was going to be here any minute, he didn't want to look like he was crying. Just as the doorbell rang, Roxas stood up, walking downstairs to answer the door.

Axel smiled at Roxas as he opened the door.

"I need somebody to love." Roxas smiled at Axel. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," Axel said, pulling Roxas out the door.

"Where are you taking me, Axel?"

"You'll see, okay?" Axel smiled. "Just be patient, love. We'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Summer Boy - Lady GaGa

Roxas smiled up at Demyx, his current boyfriend. He wasn't in love with Demyx, but he went out with him because Axel told him.

_"Just until summer's over, I promise," Axel clarified. _

_"A summer boyfriend, Axel? I'm not so sure." _

_"Why not, I have one. In my head, that is." _

_Roxas giggled at Axel's comment. _

"I'm leaving in two days," Demyx said, snapping Roxas from his flashback.

"I know, I wish you could stay longer," Roxas lied.

Soon enough, this lie that Roxas couldn't live with would be over. Roxas and Axel would hang out every day like they used to.

Why did he want love again?

Oh yeah, to hold him. That's the only thing Demyx did, after all.

Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen

Axel didn't know what was real anymore. He looked up to the cloudy, blue sky, that reminded him of Roxas's eyes. He smiled and crossed his fingers.

He looked down, turning his iPod on. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen was the last song that was played. It wasn't played by him, it was played by Roxas months ago.

Axel sighed, looking down at the city of Twilight town.

Soon enough, Roxas and him would meet here every day like they used to, slurping on Sea Salt Ice Cream and talking about the things they used to.

Oh, how he missed Roxas. Roxas was after all his best friend.

The sky suddenly broke into a thunder storm, splaying lightning all over the sky. Axel sighed, opening up a portal to his house.

"I wonder what Roxas is up to."

Axel smiled, wiping a raindrop off of his cheek. It fell just like a tear. He looked up again at the blackened sky, shaking his head.

Where is his best friend?

Ever Fallen in Love - The Stiff Dylans

Roxas looked at Axel and smiled. He had missed him, a lot.

"I think the summer boyfriend was a no-go. He didn't even kiss me."

"I'm sorry, Roxas." Axel sighed, wrapping his arms around the blond.

The smell of cinnamon assulted his nostrils. Roxas missed Axel's smell so much. He looked up at Axel's acid-green eyes and smiled.

Roxas knew what it was like to be in love, because he was in love with his best friend.

But he shouldn't be.

Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles

"The sun's shining today, Axel," Roxas giggled.

"I know, and I stayed up all night to watch the sunset with you," Axel sighed.

"Isn't it so pretty? I mean, here it comes . . . ," Roxas whispered in marvel.

Axel looked at the blond and smiled. Roxas was the sun to him. He didn't need the sun, he needed his little blond.

"Yes, very pretty," Axel admitted, not looking away from the blond.

"You aren't even looking."

"Oh, don't worry. I can see it in your eyes." Axel nuzzled his nose into Roxas' hair.

That Song in My Head - Julianne Hough

Roxas looked at Axel from across the lawn. He was sitting on the back of Marluxia's truck, swinging his feet. Axel smiled at Roxas and motioned him towards.

This song reminded him of Roxas so much. "Care to dance with me?"

Roxas smiled, stepping up into the truck with Axel. After the song went off, and they stopped dancing, Axel bent down and whispered into Roxas' ear, "Call me tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Axel kissed Roxas' cheek as Marluxia pulled him away.

Sanctuary - Utada Hikaru

Axel smiled, wrapping his arm around the sleeping blond. Roxas had fell asleep in his arms last night after crying his dad out. Axel could almost swear that he could feel Roxas untense when he held him close.

Axel smiled so much around Roxas, and he thought about him all the time. He protected Roxas from his tiniest fears, like the dark and clowns. It's what he wanted in return that could never be spoken.

He wanted Roxas to be in love with him, just like he loved Roxas.

They did have hearts, and their hearts meant everything. Axel's heart willingly belonged to the little blond.

He pulled Roxas' jacket off him and gasped at what he saw. Roxas had a multitude of scars. The most distinct and new-looking one was his name. A-X-E-L.

"We match, Roxy." Axel pulled up his sleeve, revealing Roxas' name.

I Kissed a Boy - Cobra Starship

Axel smiled, looking at the blond. "Let's make this party a little more interesting. HEY EVERYBODY! I'M IN LOVE WITH ROXAS!"

Axel pulled Roxas up on the table, kissing him hard. Roxas melted, his stomach in knots. He hoped Axel meant it, kissing him back.

"Will you be mine, Roxas?"

"Of . . . course, Axel. I love you too." Roxas kissed him again, smiling.

Everyone went "Aww!"

And across the club, Demyx did the same thing to Zexion.

"I love you, Axel, forever." Roxas smiled.

***-* **

**Aw, I kinda like this. But only for the marshmellow-y fluff. (: **

**Later, aye kiddies.**

**Currently working on: 10 song challenge chapter 2, Chapter 15 of FSM, and Whatever chapter of Hot Mess. **

**Anything to keep me awake, ayee? (:**


	2. Demyx & Zexion 1

**Rawr, so . . . my power's out. again. **

**.-. and I have NOTHING to do. so second chapter to the 10 song fic thing? Yay. :D**

***-***

I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby - 3Oh!3

Demyx looked at Zexion. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby."

"Then let me do you in the park?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not your sex toy, either." Zexion growled, "Just leave me alone, Demyx."

Demyx took another sip of his RedBull. "I am Demyx! Hear me roar! Will you be my tiger?"

"I'm not your boyfriend. Not a lion, tiger, bird, honeybee. Leave me alone."

Demyx ran to his car and drove away.

Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

Zexion walked through the door of the school. People were walking in all seperate directions. Zexion noticed Demyx, instantly running up to him.

Later on, Demyx sat on his bed thoughtfully.

The way Zexion walked, the things he wore, the way his face scrunched up in a smile.

"Two is better than one. You've already got me coming undone," Demyx sighed.

Demyx was in love, and he'd never have a chance.

He couldn't wait to see Zexion at school tomorrow.

"It's true, I can't live without him, Aku." He purred at his cat, who crawled up beside him to lay down.

Did It Hurt - Nevershoutnever! 

Near the end of the year, around Christmas, Zexion noticed that Demyx had become less persistent at trying to win his hear.

A little note from Demyx in his locker, made him smile everytime he peeked at it between classes. A song entitled "Did it Hurt?"

The point of the song was that Demyx wanted Zexion to know. He even made a CD for him to listen to, using his friends recording studio.

Love Hurts - Aerosmith 

Demyx sighed, as he peeked at his sitar. He hadn't been playing lately for bouts of depression that sprang up every once in a while. Yes it's true, even the perky blond sitarist can get sad once in a while.

"Love hurts, Aku."

Demyx looked over all the years that him and Zexion had shared, and he tried to stop himself from crying. He loved Zexion more than anything, but the shorter refused to give the time of day.

Demyx cuddled the pillow on his bed. He dreamed that Zexion would be his some day, but he couldn't help it.

His alarm went off, and he got up for another shitty day of school. After all the sleepless nights, Demyx shyed away from Zexion.

"Demyx, you have a package from Zexion at the door!"

Demyx walked downstairs to the unopened box.

Loversloveliarslie - Nevershoutnever! 

Zexion _hated _being in the school play. His mom thought that he could act, and he knew the entire play backwards.

"I think we have our Romeo!" The drama teacher yelled! "Juliet!"

A little, perky blond boy walked up to him. "Hi, Romeo. I'm Juliet! We get to kiss!"

Zexion smiled and looked at the blond. "I've always had a thing for blonds."

"I have a thing for red-heads. I was hoping that Axel won lead. I've dreamed of touching his lips forever."

He's dreamed of touching Demyx' for the past month.

It wasn't a lie, he was in love.

Not that he'd ever admit that to Demyx himself.

Give It Up to Me - Shakira

Demyx noticed that Zexion had got a new set of friends. A little, spiky-haired blond, a red-headed flamer, and a silver-headed boy.

"I'll give you anything, Romeo."

"I know, Juliet." Zexion leaned down and kissed the spike-headed blond's cheek.

"Nothing too big or small. Anything in the world."

Zexion and the blond started dancing, and Demyx looked up at his football playing best friend. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Demyx gathered his stuff, walking to Marluxia's car.

Such Great Heights - Iron & Wine 

Roxas was dating Axel now. Zexion got little bits of jealousy when they walked towards him everyday, hand-in-hand. He wanted someone.

He wanted Demyx. He missed him. He only had one day to tell Demyx that he meant everything to him.

He'd tell him when his family came over for Christmas.

He still had the unopened, unwrapped gift that Demyx sent to him weeks ago.

Zexion walked up to Demyx and his friends slowly, almost halfway there.

Then, Marluxia bent down and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. He turned away, more jealous than before, almost scared to approach Demyx.

Demyx looked away from the show, and at Zexion, who was walking in the other direction.

When did he come over?

(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones

Demyx wasn't truly happy anymore. He lost all of his energy months ago. He missed his little periwinkle-haired love. Demyx sighed when he saw Zexion, walking past him with the most pained expression on his face.

"I don't know. Hey, I'll see you guys later. Zexion!"

Zexion turned to look at Demyx. "Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be there on Christmas? At your house, I mean. I . . . are you?"

"I may go over to Roxas' for Christmas. Mom said I could, so. As long as I'm back before midnight."

"What happens after midnight?"

"Christmas vampires." Zexion looked the other way, at Roxas. "Hey Roxy." Zexion smiled and kissed the blonds' forehead.

Demyx was never satisfied.

I Don't Want the World to See Me - The Goo Goo Dolls

Demyx looked out of the telescope, at the star he had bought Zexion. It was his second Christmas present, along with the gift he mailed weeks ago.

"Are you ready, Demyx?!" His mom yelled.

Demyx ran outside, past the car. He kept running down the street, until he got to Zexion's house. Zexion's mom opened the door. "Hello, Demyx. Roxas said Zexion will be home in a few minutes."

"Good. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you can."

"Tonight I'm going to ask him to marry me . . . do you think that's okay?"

"Oh, I'd thought you'd never ask!"

"It depends on . . . if he likes the gift he opens first. I just . . . don't want him to see the real me, the loving, unpromiscious one. The one that's never been kissed. I bought him a star online, think he'll like it?"

"Oh, he'll LOVE it!"

"Thanks." Demyx sat down on the couch beside of Zexion's dad. "Hey!"

First Day of My Life - Bright Eyes

"Hey guys," Zexion smiled, walking through the door.

"Here, open this." Demyx held the tube-shaped present out at him.

He unwrapped it quickly. "A paper?"

"It's a star, Zexion's star."

"A star?!"

"Go unwrap the other one, but stay in your room."

Zexion ran upstairs, and a few minutes later, he emerged. "Demyx, what's this?"

"An engagement ring."

"No way," Zexion gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, Demyx." He slipped the band on his finger, running down the stairs. "Hell fucking yes."

"I love you, Zexion."

"I love you too, Demyx."

Zexion stood on his tip-toes and kissed Demyx sweetly. It was both of their first kisses.


	3. Seifer & Hayner 1

**Hey there, my loves! (: I'm writing a third chapter to this one . . . 'coz I have extra time on my hands. **

**This one shall be . . . Seiner! :D **

**I've been wanting to write a Seiner. **

**Oh, and btw. If you're reading this.. I love you. **

**And these fics aren't like . . . corresponding. They're just drabble. (: **

***-***

Kiss the Girl - Nickasaur! 

Rai looked at Seifer and grinned mischievously. "Are you going to kiss her or not?" He asked, motioning towards Olette. "You've been dating her for weeks and you haven't kissed her yet. What's up, y'know?"

Seifer shrugged. "I don't think that she's the right girl for me, Rai. I mean, she hangs out with chickie and his friends."

"Kiss the girl, y'know!" Rai yelled, pushing Seifer into Olette.

Seifer smiled slyly, and kissed Olette gently. "I'm sorry I haven't done that sooner, Olette. I really like you."

Across the sandlot, a frustrated Hayner groaned at his struggle bat.

Everywhere I Go - Hollywood Undead

Hayner leaned towards Olette slightly. "Hayner, can I confess something?"

"Sure, 'Lette. What's up?" He tossed his magazine to the side.

"I gave . . . Seifer a blowjob last night. We were drunk, at Roxas McKenzie's party. I don't like the taste, Hayner!"

Hayner was seeing red. "Why the hell did you do it?!"

"We . . . sixty-nine'd. It wasn't that bad on my part."

Hayner's eyes widened, as Pence dropped his sea salt ice cream on the floor. He had just walked in on their awkward conversation.

"You and Seifer? Never would have thought . . . ," Pence whispered.

"I didn't like it, neither did he."

Risque - Cute Is What We Aim For 

Hayner sighed, watching Seifer pin Roxas down on the Struggle mat. He winced as he beat Roxas repeatedly with the bat. At least he wasn't hitting him _hard. _

Hayner sighed, as Seifer bent down, licking the sweat off Roxas' forehead. Hayner blinked repeatedly, thinking his eyes were betraying him.

Seifer stood up and looked at Hayner. "It's your turn, Chicken wuss. Step up to the plate."

"Are you going to lick me too?" Hayner giggled.

Seifer blushed, throwing his bat at Hayner.

Fuu appeared beside Hayner like a little ninja, whispering in his ear. "He didn't like the taste of Olette, either. They both were meant for the same anatomy. Step up to the plate, Hayner," She hissed.

Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap

Hayner looked over at his mother, who was wiping her tearful eyes. His mother was torn apart, and battered. Her marriage with their father had fallen apart.

Hayner wrapped his arms around his mother, only promising comfort in her ear.

"I'm so sorry this happened mom, I promise it'll be a new day tomorrow. You'll find someone better than him, Mommy, I promise."

Someone was knocking at the door. Hayner stood up and opened it slowly, only to meet the eyes of Seifer.

"I heard what happened . . . I brought your mom some roses. Will you give them to her, please?"

Hayner pulled the white roses out of Seifer's grasp. "There's one in there for you, Chicken wuss. It's the pink one with red tips."

Hayner smiled, lifting the rose out of the box.

Waking Up to Love - Shanna Crook

Hayner rolled over, looking at the vase that sat on his bed-side table. He admired Seifer for thinking of him, too. His mom really liked the roses. Hayner checked his phone before changing his clothes and walking downstairs.

His mom was sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Mom." Hayner smiled happily.

"Hey honey, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"There was a note in these roses, I don't think it was meant for me," His mom admitted, holding the card up to Hayner.

_I wish so much that it was you instead of her. I love you. -Seifer. _

"I love you too," Hayner said aloud, forgetting that Seifer wasn't there.

"Go getcha bite, son!" His mom purred, as Hayner ran through the door.

He jogged to the Sandlot, where he instantly spotted Seifer and Olette strolling and holding hands.

Mind In the Gutter - Chris Crocker

Hayner tried to push back all of his feelings to the back of his brain. He slipped another Mint Chocolate M&M premium into his mouth, walking out the door.

He ran into Seifer a few seconds later, only suprised that the feelings bubbled up in his mind. Hayner placed another M&M into his mouth and looked down, completely surprised when a pair of lips attatched to his.

Seifer's tongue thrust into his mouth, fighting him for the candy.

Hayner's mind lost all conciousness, as he closed his eyes; moving his tongue with Seifer's.

This was so wrong . . . but Hayner liked it.

Jizz In My Pants - The Lonely Island 

Hayner looked over at Seifer in class, smiling softly. He kicked the box of M&Ms at him, blinking slowly.

When Seifer picked the box up, and slipped an M&M into his mouth, Hayner wanted to run across the room and fight him for that single piece of candy.

Hayner almost jizzed when Seifer peeked his tongue out of his lips at Hayner. Hayner bit his lip so hard it started bleeding.

Hayner glared at the floor. He _would _get back at Seifer, and _soon_.

LITMFAGCHWTHCO - Panic! At The Disco 

Seifer walked up the stairs and into Hayner's room. He was going to suprise him this morning, with a single rose and a box of M&Ms.

He opened the door quickly, making Hayner jump. Hayner covered himself up quickly, looking at Seifer.

"What . . . just happened?"

Hayner chewed on his lip. He stood up quickly, after wrapping the blanket around his waist.

"Were you jerking off?!" Seifer growled. Hayner nodded slowly. "To what?" Seifer asked.

Seifer walked towards Hayner's bed, picking up a picture frame off the bed.

It was a picture of him. He peeked at Hayner and smiled, locking the door.

Hard - Rihanna

_Hayner was on all fours, while Seifer thrusted quickly. Hayner threw his head back, moaning Seifer's name. _

Hayner was having flashbacks of this morning like crazy. He had to be excused from class _several _times, just to . . . _ahem_.

Pence noticed something was up. He followed Hayner to the bathroom.

"Hayner, what's wrong?"

"I'm so hard," Hayner admitted.

"I noticed you limping when you got here this morning. Late night rendevous with Roxas?"

Hayner couldn't tell Pence, but he had to tell someone. "Seifer and I," Pence gasped at the two names, "exchanged V-cards."

Seifer walked in the bathroom door, smiling at Hayner. "That's right."

Seifer kissed Hayner gently, smiling at Pence.

I'm At War - Sean Kingston 

Seifer and Olette were fighting. Olette hated Hayner, and refused to talk to him. Roxas, in turn got frustrated over it; leaving to hang out with some of the football players. Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, Xemnas, and many others made up the "13" football team.

Seifer wished he could make it up to hayner, for making his friends hate him. He was in love with Hayner, but Hayner was mad at him.

Hayner rarely looked at Seifer anymore. They didn't exchange M&Ms anymore.

Hayner would probably never forgive him for that.

Hayner was the only thing Seifer needed, but Hayner refused to acknowledge it.

***-* **

**Do you like it?! :D I was going to keep writing D: **

**I'm making a Seiner part DOS for this story (: **

**I particularly like this pairing.. **

**bye. **

**Oh, and excuse all of the grammatical errors. I have yet to get a beta. D:**


End file.
